tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Transhumanist Spectrum set
Themes of the curious and sometimes wild cultures and lifestyles of the denizens of a transhumanist future -a future where inner and outer space converge while increasingly mutable mind and body feed back upon one another in endless fractal variation. Much Asian-inspired music here, reflecting the inner-space journeys of tomorrow's cybernetically assisted 'neuronauts' and the mythic analogs of the expanding parallel universe of virtual space. Celtic themes also appear, expressing the western-fantasy-inspired realms of current virtual reality and their analog to the 'secret world' -the Tir Na Nog- of western myth. Note also the gamelan, the soundmark of the Aquarius set and frame to this set. *Unfurling - Gamelan X - Satu - 9:50 *Timewave Zero - SpaceTime Continuum - Alien Dreamtime - 21:08 *Tetsuo Geinoh Yamashirogumi - AKIRA - Original Sound Track - 10:19 *Collection II - Mocean Worker - Enter The Mowo! -3:17 *Zoolook - Jean Michel Jarre - Zoolook - 4:15 *Atom Dream - William Orbit - The Best Of Strange Cargos - 4:02 *Remind Me ( Someone Else's Radio Mix ) - 4:06 - Royksopp - Remind Me EP *Local Forecast - Casino Versus Japan - Go Hawaii - 6:03 *Talvin Singh Featuring Amar / Jaan - Talvin Singh - Anokha - Soundz Of The Asian Underground - 6:02 *Japanese Rum - Towa Tei - 4:23 *Electric Ladyland (English Version) - Fantastic Plastic Machine - Luxury - 4:18 *Move - Mocean Worker - Enter The Mowo! -4:53 *Dare - Gorillaz - Demon Days - 4:04 *Late at night - Futureshock - 3:30 *Thurston Moore - Luke Vibert - Root - 4:51 *Ocean Man - Ween - 2:07 *Verb - Moby - School House Rocks - 4:29 *I Am God - negativland - Free - 5:20 *Lateralus - Tool - Lateralus - 9:24 *Isis K (Featuring The Trio Bulgarka With Yanka Rupkina) - Transglobal Underground - Impossible Broadcasting - 5:38 *Dorset Perception - Shpongle - Tales of the Inexpressible - 8:13 *StarShpongled Banner - Shpongle - Tales of the Inexpressible - 8:23 *A New Way To Say Hooray! - Shpongle - Tales of the Inexpressible - 8:32 *Dans Le Tertre - Alan Stivell - Légende - 2:56 *Song of the Pooka - Stephan Graziano - Highlander Endgame - Soundtrack - 3:52 *Eireog Shineidin - Alan Stivell - Légende - 1:48 *Amar / Heavy Intro - Talvin Singh - Anokha - Soundz Of The Asian Underground - 3:08 *Suvetar (Goddess Of Spring) - Gjallarhorn - Sjofn - 5:14 *Magic - Gary Numan - Magic - 4:54 *Altered States - Doop - Circus Doop - 4:24 *Rapa Nui - Richard Gibbs - Step Into Liquid - 1:49 *1716 - Deep Forest - Comparsa - 1:04 *Deep Weather - Deep Forest - Comparsa - 4:54 *A United Earth 1 - Alan Stivell With Youssou N'Dour - Putumayo One World, Many Cultures - 5:31 *Au-Del Des 9 Vagues - Alan Stivell - Légende - 2:36 *Steeps - Freeworm - Vegetation = Fuel - 5:00 *Wataridori - Cornelius - Sensuous - 6:57 *Sleep Warm Cornelius - Sensuous - 4:43 *Star Light - Timothy Leary - Beyond life with Timothy Leary - 4:47 *We Are All Connected - Symphony of Science - 4:12 *Glowing Mooses - Freeworm - Vegetation = Fuel - 5:57 *Bethe Bethe Kese Kese - Gaudi & Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan - Gaudi & NFAK-2007-Dub Qawwali - 5:46 *Bo'ee (Come With Me) - The Idan Raichel Project - Putumayo One World, Many Cultures - 4:26 *Around The World In A Tea Daze - Shpongle - Tales of the Inexpressible - 11:22 *E.M.R - Plaid & Bob Jaroc - Greedy Baby - 10:23 *All Is Full Of Love - Björk - Homogenic - 4:32 *Past Life Melodies - Chanticleer - Sound in Spirit - 9:33 *Cuneiform - Gamelan X - Satu - 7:42 Category:Music Category:Transhumanism